Untitled
by lil-baby-blue1
Summary: Finn, Quinn, Puck and Rachel are in a car accident. Rated M for now, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's a sad one guys!! Sorry!!! I do not own anything, otherwise there would be Puckelberry happening in Glee… seriously, they need to be together.

-Caden Marie

Puck's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head was throbbing and my arm really hurt. The only thing I remember was riding in the back of Finn's car with Rachel. And we were flying and someone was screaming. I realized then that I was laying on the pavement. What the hell am I doing out here? I groaned and sat up and looked around, and that's when I saw he car. _Oh my God. _I pushed up off the ground and ran to the car. I saw Finn and Quinn upside down. Finn was struggling to get undone and Quinn looked like she was knocked out. The car was thrashed. I ran around and reached in and pulled her out gently.

"Quinn. Are you okay?"I asked and shook her a little bit. Her eyes slowly opened. She had a huge gash above her eyebrow. I laid her down gently and Finn ran to the other car. I looked in the back seat for Rachel, but she wasn't there.

"Rachel!"I shouted. Wincing. My head really hurt. I stumbled off the ground and started searching. I heard sirens then. I looked to see red white and blue lights coming at us. I started searching harder for her.

The ambulance and cops pulled up and immediately ran over to us. I was pulled to the ambulance and they put Quinn on a gurney and started asking me questions.

"Is everyone okay?" the guys asked.

"Obviously not."I said and pointed over at Quinn. They put her in the ambulance and Finn followed.

"Rachel. I can't find Rachel."I said.

"Over here!" someone yelled. I turned and shoved the paramedic off of me and ran in the direction of the voice. He was bent over this small misshapen form. Oh no. I dropped to my knees and I felt the tears in my eyes. I watched as the paramedics loaded her onto a gurney and I walked with her to the ambulance and got in.

"Can you tell us anything about her?"

"Rachel Anne Berry. She's 16 years old. She doesn't have any dieses that I know."I said and held her hand.

"Son, you have to let us work." the man said and hooked her up on an IV and one of them started bandaging my head.

"Can you tell us what happened?"he asked.

"We were coming home from a game. And someone hit us. Finn and Quinn where up front and me and Rachel in the back." I said. Then, everything got real dark. I heard someone yell out to get me on a bed.

~~Quinn POV~~

"How are you feeling?"the doctor asked me.

"Like I have glass in my head. Can I see my friends now?"I asked.

"After we get the glass out." he said. I sighed and laid back and tried to relax. I knew there was a lot of glass, I could feel it. The tears stung my eyes as I thought about Finn Puck and Rachel. The doctor said we were lucky not to be dead. Which meant we all survived. He also told me that the police said the other driver was drunk and swerved off the road and hit us.

"This is just to numb the pain." he said. The doctor proceeded to pull out the glass and clean the wounds. I ended up needing a few stitches.

"All finished. Just keep the stitches clean. A couple of your friends are in the waiting room."

I nodded and he left the room. I walked over to a mirror and gasped. I looked like the bride of Frankenstein. I had stitched in my cheek, lip, and above my eye. My eyes were black and blue. Finns family was in the waiting room, they all came to see us. I pulled on the loose fitting clothes and washed the blood from my hands and face. I walked out to see Puck and Finn with everyone surrounding them. Pucks face was stitched up above his eye and his lips was split along with a few cuts. Finn was black and blue. They looked up and saw me and I was engulfed in an instant by Rachel's fathers.

"Are you okay?"Dan(Dad) asked me. I nodded.

"Where's Rachel?"I asked.

"No word yet." Mark (Daddy) said. We all sat down. Me, between Dan and Mark, Puck with Finn and their mothers.

I silently prayed and thanked god we were alive. The police came in and asked us what happened.

"We were driving home from a game and we were hit by the other car."Finn said.

"Have any of you been drinking?"he asked.

"No. Water or soda. Nothing illegal."I said.

"Who was sitting where?"he asked.

"Well Finn and I were in the front."I said.

"Rachel and I were in the back."Puck said.

Two hours later a doctor came out with a little blood on his apron front. I instantly felt nauseous. We all stood up and Dan and Mark went to the doctor. The other glee members including Mr. Shue came bursting through the elevator. Finn, Puck and I were engulfed in more hugs and questions. But I watched the Berry's. They slowly walked back and were holding hands and Mark was crying.

"Rachel is in a coma." Dan choked out. My knees gave in and Finn grabbed me. I turned to him and cried. Ever since sectionals, I have been staying with Rachel. Her fathers graciously took me in and took care of me when I had the baby and now, after. They helped me with the adoption and gave me a place to stay. Rachel became my best friend and sister.

"Guys, there's nothing we can do tonight. Lets all go home and the doctor is going to get her a room set up for us all to go to. Everyone is welcome to come to our house if they wish."Dan said with tears in his eyes. I pulled away from Finn and Wrapped my arms around the men that became my fathers.

Everyone ended up staying at the Berry's that night and for two days after that. We all carpooled to the hospital and took turns visiting Rachel and all us staying with her. And praying for her to come out of her mind and to sing again.

~~Caden Marie


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for the reviews!!!!!! Hope you like this one! Ideas and reviews are welcome and appreciated.

-Caden

~Rachel World~ ~AN: Rachel is in a coma still, this is what is going on in her mind… like it? Let me know!~

For the oddest reason I woke up with a splitting headache and my face was burning. I opened my eyes and looked around my room and groaned. Today was going to be a long day. I climbed out of bed and walked to my closet. Thank goodness it was summer vacation.

"Rachel, Quinn! Breakfast!" Daddy called up. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt and walked down. Breakfast was uneventful as usual. My fathers were there for all of two seconds before they had to leave for work. And this time they were leaving town for 2 weeks. Leaving me and Quinn at home alone. But Oh well, we were used to it and I loved it. We would have the tv all to ourselves.

-later that night-

Quinn and I were trying to decide on a movie to watch when the doorbell rang. I walked over and opened the door and there stood Finn and Puck. I wasn't surprised. Ever since Quinn had the baby, they have been over at the house a lot. And my fathers couldn't have been happier with the fact that my friends came over often. They adored Quinn and enjoyed having the guys over to watch sports. Even though my fathers were gay, they were dedicated sports fans.

"So what's it going to be tonight?" Finn asked and he and Puck walked over to the DVD case. Meanwhile, the Pizzas arrived and I paid for them. Quinn grabbed some of the paper plates and the pop we had bought earlier that day. The guys decided on 2 horror flicks. The Hills Have Eyes and Pulse. Finn and Quinn opted to sit on the couch and Puck sat in the love seat and I sat in front of him on the floor. Somehow, I ended up in his lap with my eyes closed. I hate scary movies with a passion. And we weren't even halfway through the movie.

After the Hills Have Eves was over, the guys opted out of another horror flick for our sake. So Quinn picked out Titanic. But she and Finn were headed to her room before Rose met Jack . They left us down there. I stayed on the love seat with Puck as we watched the movie. He put his arm around me and I snuggled against him.

~~Pucks POV~ ~AN: What's actually happening.~

"I read on the internet hat if we talk to her she will hear us." Artie said.

"What should we talk about?"Tina asked.

"Whatever you want."I said. We decided that we would all take shifts and talk to her. Artie went first and then Kurt and the girls. I went home and showered and cleaned my cuts and stitches.

"Noah?"my mom called after I came out of the bathroom. Then she knocked on my door and came in.

"Are you okay?"she asked. I just nodded as I pulled on a baggy shirt, my ribs and back were bruised and roan burned from when I was thrown from the car.

"And Rachel?"she asked. I looked up with tears in my eyes. I plopped on my bed and put my hand over my face. She came and sat next to me and rubbed my back gently.

"It's my fault mom."I said.

"How could it possibly be your fault? A drunk driver hit you." she said.

"No, my fault she is in a coma. My fault she as in the back seat without a seatbelt. The heat wasn't working and we bundled under my jacket. We were trying to stay close and warm, so we took off our seatbelts."I said. The lump in my throat got bigger and bigger until I couldn't swallow it anymore. I just let them all fall.

After I talked to mom, she drove me back to the hospital. When I got there, the girls were all gathered together and looked like they were crying and the guys looked helpless. I walked over to the guys and sat in one of the chairs.

~I know it is shorter than my other one but….the next one will be extra long..promise… thanks everyone who reviewed!!! And keep reviewing!!

-Caden Marie


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Everyone! Keep letting me know what you all think! Reviews are very appreciated! AS promised, a longer chapter. Enjoy!

-Caden Marie

-Two Days Later-

~Quinn POV~

The parents all ganged up on Finn, Puck and I and basically made us go to school. They told us that there was nothing that we could do and we were not helping by sitting around her bed or in the waiting room willing her to be better. We made then promise to call us the instant something happened. Mr. Shue was somehow able to get Mr. Figgins to give us permission to have our cellphones in the classrooms as long as they were put on vibrate. Puck offered to drive us which was a good thing. I wasn't ready to drive yet and Finn's car was totaled. I was still dreading to walk through those doors. I knew I looked atrocious. No amount of makeup that I had was going to cover up the bruises or stitches.

I was just finishing the toast that daddy had made for me when I heard the knock at the door. I walked over and grabbed my bag and opened the door and saw Finn and Puck with their hands in their pockets. Their bruises looked just as painful as mine and Puck looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Quinn, we're headed to work and the hospital. One of us will call if there are any changes." Dad said as he and daddy walked to their cars. I nodded and walked to the truck with the guys.

The ride to school was silent. Not even the radio was on. None of us were ready to walk through the doors. AS we pulled into the lot, there were people in the parking lot and they were staring at us. Finn held out his hand and I grabbed it and grabbed Pucks. We walked through the throng of people to the doors. When we opened the door, we got a shock. There was a bunch of tables covered with pictures, candles, cards, and candles.

"We're praying for Rachel." One freshmen said as she laid a bundle of roses near a picture of Rachel. Puck dropped my hand and walked up to the table and picked up one of her pictures. I nudged Finn forward towards him. He walked up and put his and on Pucks shoulder and murmured something to him. I saw Puck nod and put the picture back. We walked down the hall towards our lockers and ignored the comments being whispered on both sides of us.

-Puck POV-

I was going to explode on the next person to be caught staring at us. Quinn and I were sitting in Spanish class, trying to stay caught up (Mr Shue let us make up a missed Quiz and gave us all of our missed assignments), and all I could feel was stares boring into me. Quinn kept squirming in her seat and avoiding looking at anyone. I looked to the board and I saw a pair of green eyes. I had it. I slammed my fist on my desk, making everyone jump and I stood up from my seat.

"Puck…?"Mr. Shue started.

"Is there any reason you all feel the need to memorize our faces?"I asked glaring at everyone else. I grabbed my books and Quinn grabbed hers and I grabbed her arm and we hurried out of the room. Mr. Shue just nodded to us as we left. I threw my books into my locker and slid down to the floor. Quinn walked over and sat next to me. She leaned her head on mine and I felt her shake. I put my arm around her as she cried.

Soon, the bell rang. She headed to her next class and I headed to Math. The same thing happened but I just tried to concentrate on my work.

~In Glee~

"Now, I know that a lot has happened over the last few days and something tragic has happened. However, Rachel would not want us to sit around and wait for her. I want you all to pick a song that describes how you are feeling to sing for this week." Mr Shue said. I just looked at him.

"Mr. Shue, I know that talking to Rachel might help her wake up, but what if we sang to her?"Mercedes asked. He just nodded.

"That might help her, but we must ask the doctors first. Instead of singing about how you feel, pick a song for Rachel."he amended. I opened my notebook and ignored everyone around me talking about what they would sing. I started jotting down ideas of what I wanted to say.

-Next day-

-Finn_

"Good news everyone. The doctor is going to allow us to sing to her. As long as we are not disruptive."Mr Shue announce. I said everyone smile as we planned on how we were going to do it and when. I tried joining the conversation but I felt guilty and I kept thinking about what happenened.

_The next day at the hospital_

Most of us decided that doing duets would be better. It would be less traffic in and out of her room. The doctors and the nurses were astounded by the effort we were giving to get her to come back home. I know most of the groups were trying to keep their song choices cheerful and a couple were doing some of Rachel's favorite songs given by Quinn. Mercedes and Kurt went first, I knew they were going to sing Defying Gravity for her. And Artie and Tina were going to sing Tonight. Mike and Matt decided to do some hip hop song with Santana and Brittany and dance around as if she could see. I had no idea what Puck was going to do. He decided that he was going to do it by himself. Quinn and I are going to sing Keep Holding on.

-Puck-

I knew that I wanted to do this song for Rachel. I grabbed my guitar and sat in the chair next to her bed. The doctors and glee sat around and waited to hear. I took a deep breath and started playing the notes.

Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' Crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wanted to let her know that we were waiting for her. And I would be here for her always. As I finished the song, I saw everyone was crying, but not Rachel. There was no change. Just the steady beat of her heart on the monitor.

_I just wanna cry now. Lemme know what you think!

-Caden


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I know the last was sad…*tear*…but here's a new chapter! Reviews inspire! Lets find out what happens this time.

-Caden

~Quinn POV~

I decided to skip school today and stay home. The house was a ghost town most of the time. The Berrys went to the hospital before work and I would go to school and come home. The whispers started to fade away as did the bruises. Puck stopped going to school. He couldn't bear it. And I barely could. I knew how much he loved Rachel. Whether he admitted it or not, he was in love. Glee practice stopped after the hospital sing off. No one really felt like singing.

Every now and then, everyone would come and gather here at the house. We would just talk or watch movies. But we never talked about Rachel. No one would talk about what would happen if she didn't wake up. No one wanted that thought in their minds. Every weekend, we would go to the hospital while Puck went home for no more than an hour. Just long enough for him to shower and change and eat a real meal. Mrs. Puckerman quit trying to make him stay home. He would just sneak off and end up at the hospital.

I felt so bad for Noah. I knew he still blamed himself for Rachel. One night, he showed up here crying on the door step. I just held him as he cried. He eventually cried himself asleep and I just held him through the night and into the morning. When he woke, he just hugged me and headed right back to the hospital. I hated to think about what would happen if we lost Rachel. She was the glue that held us all together.

~Rachel World~

I was in heaven. Here I was, dancing with Noah. I was wearing a prom gown and it was beautiful. It was a deep, deep blue color. It was floor length and the back dipped a little too low, but I loved the dress. It was so soft. And it looked amazing on me. ( AN:/ if you want to see it, copy and paste the link and it will take you to a picture of it! .)

Noah looked amazing in his black tux. It was weird that no one else was around. We were dancing in a room filled with candles.

"You look amazing Rachel."he said.

"You do too Noah."I said. I laid my head on his chest as he led us around the dance floor. He gently grabbed my chin and made me look at him. We both stopped moving as he framed my face and started bringing his lips down to mine. I closed my eyes.

"Rachel, wake up. I need you." I heard Noah say. But he sounded so far away. I opened my eyes again and I was alone. I saw this brightness far away and I started for it.

"Rachel! Come back to me. Please!"he called. I turned around and there he was. I reached out my hand and ran for him. As I drew closer and closer, all I could feel was pain. I started stumbling and I practically fell at his feet.

"Noah."

~Pucks POV~

It's been two long weeks since the wreck. Two long weeks since the singing in my heart stopped. I gave up on going to school last week. I couldn't concentrate with all the whispers and stares. I would keep thinking my phone would go off and when I arrived, she would be sitting there in bed demanding to know why I wasn't at practice or at school.

So here I was, sitting in her room again, listening to the constant beat of her heart and holding on to her hand, willing her awake.

"Rachel, baby wake up. We need you,I need you. I know that I didn't protect you the way that I should have, but promise I'll do better. Rachel come back to me."I begged. I put my head down on the bed and cried. I cried until I felt a small hand on my head.

"Noah."I heard in a soft whisper. I looked up and I saw Rachel moving her head gently.

"Rachel."I breathed. I started yelling for the doctors and nurses. They gently pushed me out into the waiting room when I was in shock.

"Noah." I heard my mom say. I looked up at her.

"Mom. She's awake."I said, swallowing the lump. Her eyes were teary and she nodded.

"Call Quinn." she said. I looked down at my cell. I nodded and started dialing.

"Quinn, she's awake."

~Quinn POV~

My heart stopped beating at those three words. I hung up the phone and burst into tears as I called her dads and everyone else.

~Finn~

My phone started vibrating as I was trying to figure out how 4x=12. I nearly jumped out of my seat. I muttered an apology as I rushed out of the room. I saw the others running out of the rooms as well.

"Quinn?" I asked.

"She's awake." She said.

"I'm on my way." I said as I dumped my books and ran out of the school. I helped the others load Artie into Kurt's car and ran to mine. I sped out of the lot and straight towards the Berrys home to get Quinn. She was waiting for me and we all headed to the hospital.

~ Dun Dun Dun….. I know…I'm mean. BUT SHES AWAKE! I have class in the morning so I'll write more tomorrow. Review and let me know what you think please!

-Caden


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! My professors are trying to kill me; I'm, literally surrounded by paper work. Oh well, college life and home life doesn't mix too well, especially when you have a newborn. On with the story!

-Caden

~Rachel POV~

"Noah." I said. More like croaked. My voice was so raspy. I tried opening my eyes to look at him but they wouldn't budge. I heard him start shouting. I finally managed to open my eyes and I saw a bunch of doctor's barge in and nudge Noah out of the room. The doctors all started asking questions about me. I answered the questions and all but one doctor left the room.

"What happened?"I asked. I felt so tired.

"There was an accident. You were in a coma." he said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. Wondering how much I have missed.

"Two weeks." he said. All of a sudden, I heard shouting outside. The doctor sighed.

'They haven't left your side for a minute. I'll let them in if you want to see your friends and family." he said.

"Please?"I asked and he nodded and left the room.

~~Puck~~

"I want to see her." I demanded to the nurse that was blocking our way.

"I'm sorry." she began. But the doctor came up behind her.

"It's okay nurse. She wants to see them." he said. We all started forward, but he held up a hand.

"Before you go in, keep it brief, she needs rest, so, only a few of you at a time." He said. We just nodded and her father's and Quinn pushed past us and into her room. We went back and sat down and waited.

"Anyone want some coffee or anything?"Tina asked. We all gave our orders and she and Artie took off to get drinks.

-About an hour later-

Quinn and Rachel's dads finally came out and Quinn was crying. Rachel's dads were holding her as they walked down the hall. They walked her to a chair and the girls all huddled around her and started comforting her. Finn nodded to me and I walked down the hall towards her room. I pushed the curtain aside and put my hands in my pockets and shuffled to her bedside.

"Noah." She said and held out her arms. The lump in my throat wouldn't go down this time. The tears filled my eyes as I sat in the chair and held her hand. We didn't talk, we just looked at each other and I held her until she fell asleep.

I quietly walked out of the room and into the waiting room.

"She's asleep."I said. I shoved my hands into my pockets and looked at the floor. Quinn cam up and hugged me. I grabbed her for dear life and the dam broke again.

"She told me you got her back." She whispered. I hugged her tighter. I couldn't talk. Everyone else came around and we had a "group hug".

"Why don't you all come to the house tonight? We'll order pizza and celebrate." Mark said. We all agreed and made plans on when to show up.

~~Quinn~~

I walked around the house gathering pillows and blankets with Finn. Puck was somewhere; he was supposed to be helping as well. The others were downstairs talking.

"You want to take those down, I'm going to raid my room and get what I can."I said to Finn. He nodded and started down the stairs with is arms full. I walked to my room and when I passed Rachel's room, I noticed the door was open. I peaked inside and I saw Puck sitting on her bed holding her stuffed bear that she loved so much. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"She's going to be okay Puck."I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I know. You know I gave her this?" he asked nodding down to the bear.

"No. I didn't." I said. And I really didn't.

"We were at the store buying snacks and whatnot for glee and we passed the claw machine and she fell in love with the bear. So of course, I had to get it for her. I spent 9 dollars trying to get this bear for her. And when I did, she looked at me with this look in her eyes and she hugged me and the bear. When I was talking to her, I wanted her to open her eyes and look at me like that again. I was so afraid she wouldn't." he said.

"Puck, you brought her back to us."I said and hugged him.

"How long have you loved her Puck?"I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"How long have you loved her?"I said again.

"I don't….. I don't know. Since she broke up with me. Since the night that Leah was born." he said and hung his head.

"Tell her then."I said. He didn't say anything after that and I led him out of the room. He didn't let the bear go all night. We all watched movies of Rachel and ate pizza.

--a couple days later—

~~Rachel~~

"The doctors said I can go home today."I told the group. They were all taking turns drawing on my casts.

"That's awesome Rachel."Mike said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon gathering up my flowers and various gifts from my room. They helped me into a wheel chair and Puck pushed me out of the hospital. The guys helped me into Pucks truck and we all met up at my house. The drive was silent as we drove. Except for the occasional song Puck and I would sing along to.

"Thank you Puck, For bringing me back."I said as we pulled onto my street.

"I was heading here anyway."he said and shrugged.

"No, for bringing me back. For waking me up. I don't think I could have done it without you."I said. And I really didn't think I would wake up on my own. I would have stayed in the paradise that was my mind. Atleast there, Puck wanted me and we were happy.

AN: a shorter chapter I know, but I have to get back to work on my school work. More later hopefully. Oh! Leah is Quinns baby if you were wondering.

_Caden


	6. Author note

Okay everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait. I just got done with my summer classes. I'll have the time to update now. So! I'm going to run a couple ideas by you all and I would like some input! So vote please!

Puck tells Rachel that he loves her

They play the circle around each other game (Rachel and Puck)

Or

Rachel tells Puck

Let me know what you want to see!

Caden Marie


	7. Chapter 6

Thank you all so much for your input! More suggestions are always welcome!

-Caden

~ Puck~

"You know, you don't have to rush back. It's only been a week, you need rest." I said as she hurried as fast as she could around the room. Quinn and I sat on her bed watching her.

"Puck, leave her alone. It will be good for her." Quinn said.

"Besides, what else would you have me do while you all are at school? Sit around by myself and twiddle my thumbs?" Rachel asked. I just rolled my eyes and lent back and continued to watch. After she finished, I grabbed her bag and mine and headed down the stairs and helped her into my truck along with Quinn. As we pulled into the parking lot I looked over at Rachel.

"Are you sure?"I asked. She nodded and I shut the truck off and hurried over to open the door for the girls. I helped Quinn and Rachel out and grabbed their bags and handed them the bags.

"Hey guys!" Mike and Brittany called as they joined us. Kurt pulled up next to us and out came Mercedes and Tina. Finn, Artie, Matt, and Santana came soon after.

"Shall we go?" Rachel asked. We all walked into school together.

~Rachel~

So far so good. That is all I could think of as I was gathering my books for my next class. I was so involved in gathering my books that I didn't see Krofsky or the slushie in his hand. As I shut my locker, I turned and saw him coming. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the blast of cold. A blast that never came but however I was greeted with the sound of something slamming into the lockers. I opened my eyes and saw Noah in Krofsky's face.

"Not now, not ever again. Do you understand me?" he yelled and pushed him again.

"What's the matter Puck? You had no problem getting the freak before." Krofsky sneered and pushed back. Puck punched him hard in the jaw.

"Puck!" I heard Finn yell. He and Mike pushed through the people and grabbed Noah and dragged him away. Matt got in Krofsky's face.

"Stay away from Rachel. Or we won't stop him next time." he said and pushed Krofsky away.

"You okay?" Quinn asked and rubbed my arm.

"I'm fine. Thank you Noah."I said. He nodded at me and Mike threw his arm over my shoulder and he, Noah, and I headed to our class. The rest of the day went off without a hitch.

"Rach, ready for Glee?" Quinn asked. I laughed and looped my arm through hers.

"Alright! Glee assignment! I want you to perform any song this week about your life and what you have been through. Sum up something in your life and sing about it."Mr. Shue said.

-The next day-

"Alright! Who's ready?" Mr. Shue asked. I raised my hand.

"Rachel."he said and I walked up and faced everyone.

"As you all know, there was an accident. And as I was searching songs to describe it, the feeling I had, I found this one." I said. I nodded to Tina and she pushed the play button.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

I was crying by the end of the song. And so was everyone else. Quinn rushed over and hugged me and soon everyone else was too.

"Good job Rachel. We'll take a break for the day."Mr shue said and started passing tissues to everyone.

"So! Burgers anyone?" Matt asked.

"You comin Mr. Shue?" Finn asked.

"Nah, you guys have fun." He said.

We all gathered our things and headed over to the diner. Finn, Quinn, Puck and I sat at our booth together.

~Mike~

"So, what's the plan? How can we get them to see how crazy they are about each other?" Tina asked.

"I dunno, but I know Puck won't say anything. He's to badass." I said and munched on a fry.

"Well we gotta come up with something." Artie said.

It's a shorter chapter but its 4:30 in the morning where I'm at and I need some sleep. I will write more today though. The song is called Untitled by Simple Plan and the video makes me cry! Hope you like it. Lemme know!

Caden


	8. Chapter 7

Okay everyone! I am so sorry for the long wait..but I promise to update all week…as long as there are not catastrophes…like my computer crashing again… so I hope you enjoy!

-Caden

-two weeks after Rachel's song, Friday

~Quinn~

"San, it's been two weeks and they're still circling each other. How can we get them together?"I asked as we leaned against my locker.

"Homecoming's next week. Get her to go to the dance." she said.

"We could get her on court, and then she will have to go."I said and saw Santana start to grin. She dug out her phone and started texting everyone and I did the same.

-Monday, Rachel

"Rachel Berry to the office please." the loudspeaker screeched.

"What's that 'bout?" Noah asked as he grabbed my history book.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I'll meet you in class?"I asked. He nodded and head to class as I headed to the office. I walked in and saw Suzie Peppers and Jessica Lothamer (I dunno, just imagine some creepy crazy chick.)

"You three have been nominated for homecoming queen. On Friday we ask you wear a formal dress for the assembly and to the game, where during half time we will announce the winner. Congratulations and by Thursday, tell us who is going to be your escort." Figgins said.

I walked to history class in shock. I handed my pass to the teacher and went to my seat next to Noah. He looked at me questioningly. He quickly wrote something down and a piece of paper landed on my desk.

*_What happened? N_

_*I'm on homecoming court. R_

_*Really? Congrats. N_

I didn't respond to the last one. I focused on the teacher for the rest of the class.

"So. What did the office want?" Quinn asked as we met up at my locker.

"She's on court."Noah said.

"This means some serious shopping." Kurt said as he sipped on his water.

"I have to pick an escort and everything. Plus I have to go to the dance."I said.

"But you'll actually see me play." Noah said and laughed.

"Well come on Diva. The mall is calling." Kurt said and grabbed my arm. We left Noah, Finn, and Mike at my locker.

-one hour later-

"Kurt! I'm tired."I whined as he drug me into another dress shop.

"Hush." He said and started scanning the racks and piling dressing into my arms. Thank god I didn't have my cast anymore. And Kurt was picking dresses that would cover up my leg since it was still in its cast.

Blurs of reds and yellows flashed by as I tried on the dresses. Finally I got to the bottom of the pile. It was a deep, blue silky halter dress that dipped low in the back and had a sheer train. The front dipped a little low but it had rhinestones scattered all over it. I opened the curtain and stepped out.

"Oh that's the one."Quinn said and Kurt looked happy. I changed and was pulled into the shoe department. Kurt allowed me to have a simple pair of silver flats, since I could only wear one. My phone started ringing as we headed to the food court.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Hey, where are you?" Noah asked.

"The mall. They're finally feeding me."I said as we waited in line.

"Okay, practice just let out, we'll meet you there." He said.

"Want me to get you guys anything?"I asked.

"Pizza."he said. I laughed and hung up.

"The guys are coming and they want pizza."I said and we moved over to the pizza restaurant.

We were sitting at the table, talking when the guys came up and pulled up more chairs. Noah plopped in a seat next to me and grabbed my cup. I didn't even protest, it didn't do any good. The pizza finally got finished and Finn and Mike went up to get them.

"So Rach. Who you gonna ask to be your escort?" Santana asked.

"Actually, Noah? Want to be my escort?"I asked. He about choked on the drink.

"I mean you don't have to. I'm sure I can find someone in Glee."I hurried.

"No, I'll take you. Just kind of surprised me is all." He said and took a huge bite of his pizza. I didn't notice the smirk Santana and Quinn gave each other.

-Homecoming Day Friday-

"Hey, Kurt told me he's going to pick you guys up this morning." Noah said when I answered the phone.

"Okay. I'll see you in Spanish."I said and hung up. I walked to the closet and put on a skirt and a t shirt and grabbed the dress bag out. There was a knock on my door and Kurt barged in.

"What's the point in knocking if you're just going to come in?"I asked.

"I don't know. Ready?" he asked. I just nodded and he grabbed the dress and shoes and headed downstairs. I grabbed my bag at the bottom of the stairs and headed to Kurt's car. I looked in the backseat and sure enough, there was the black box of horror (Makeup case). The drive was uneventful. We pulled up to the school and Noah was at his truck waiting. He and Finn came over and helped me and Quinn out and Noah grabbed my bag. We left the box and dress in the car until free period. Figgins gave Kurt, Santana, and Quinn passes to miss class and help me get ready for the assembly.

The rest of the day went by so fast. Before I knew it, I was sitting in the Glee dressing room with my hair being pinned up and eyeliner being put on.

"Attention teachers. You may now begin leading your students to the gym." Figgins broadcasted.

"Okay dress."Kurt said and they helped me into my dress.

"Kurt it's not a pageant."I said as he applied more consealer on my face.

"You look great. Now lets go meet your man." Santana said. I have to admit, I got goose bumps when she said that.

"You look amazing Rach." Noah said as I met him behind the stands with the others. He was wearing his football jersey and some khakis.

I heard Figgins do his usual pointless announcements and then announce the cheerios. They lead the school song. Quinn, Santana, and Britney announced the football players and one by one, they went out. When they all came back, Noah took off his jersey and slipped on his black button up shirt. I helped him buttoning it quickly as the lower classmen court was announced.

"Your Junior class court. Suzie Peppers, escorted by Brian Beach. Jessica Lothamer escorted by Damon Hawke. And Rachel Berry, escorted by Noah Puckerman." The gym went wild as we walked out to the center of the court. I smiled and laughed at Mike, Artie, Finn and Matt, who were whistling and yelling. AS each of us walked out, we were handed a sing rose and a sash that said Homecoming Court 2010 in script letters. We were released for the day and we all just met up in the middle of the gym.

"So, what are we going to do till the game?" Mercedes asked.

"We can hang here until the Parade." Finn said. So we did. We went out to the parking lot and stood around talking. When all of the parade floats started pulling up, all of us headed to the side walk to figure out where we should go. I ended up being put into a white convertible with the other girls. I sat in the middle. The fire chief was driving us and he handed us bags of candy to throw to the kids. We were behind the footballers. I stood out on the side walk until it was officially time to go so Puck came over and talked to me.

"You excited?"he asked.

"A little." I said and laughed. He pulled me into his arms when I shivered a little. He rubbed his hands up and down my back, trying to keep me warm.

"So Puckerman. Are you guys going to win tonight?"I asked jokingly.

"Duh. First touchdown I get is for you. "he said and laughed. I admit, my heart warmed at the thought. I snuggled a little closer to him and breathed in his scent. Unfortunatly, cars started.

"That's my cue."I said and pulled away.

"See you at the end." he said and kissed my forehead quickly before he jogged up to his spot next to Finn. I smiled and the fire chief helped us into the back. The parade was fun. I threw a ton of candy out for the kids. They loved it. At the end, the annual cookout was in full swing and the fire chief helped us out of the car where I was met by Noah, Finn, and Matt. The rest slowly came as soon as they got to the end.

"I'm starved."Mike says as he started towards the BBQ. I laughed as Santana and Quinn pulled me along.

"We saw him kiss you."Quinn says in my ear.

"He totally digs you."Santana says. I smiled and look at Noah, who has a whole plate of hotdogs.

"I think I do too."I said and smiled to myself. Noah came over and handed us a hotdog. We went back to his truck and he pulled out chairs from the back. He set one up for me as the others set theirs up. I sat next to him and we joked around until it was time for the guys to go get ready for the game. The girls had to go too for warm-ups, leaving me, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, and Artie. We grabbed the blankets and started towards the stadium when they opened the ticket booth and paid our way in.

"Rachel. Puck told me to give this to you." Santana said as she handed me his letterman jacket. I grinned and slipped it on. We sat up close so they could see us. And I have to admit, when Noah made the touchdown and looked over at me and held the ball up, I felt very warm.

"It's almost half time, you have to meet Figgins by the Locker room." Quinn said. I took off Noahs' jacket and handed it to her.

I saw the others outside the locker room. The game was still going so Noah wasn't there yet. I waited patiently for him to get there. I saw him jogging towards me after the whistle went off. He took off his helmet and handed it to Finn and wiped his face with a towel. I held out his arm and we lined up.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I give you your 2010 homecoming court." The announcer said and called us out one by one starting with the lower classmen. I got butterflies as my name was called out and we started out onto the field.

"And your 2009 homecoming queen. Corrin James." He said. The senior stepped out holding a tiara on a pillow.

"Your 2010 homecoming queen is…Rachel Berry!" he said and I swear my heart jumped from my chest. Noah picked me up and spun me around as the old queen came and presented me the crown. I hugged her and adjusted the tiara. The stadium was cheering. Puck took me back towards my seat and he went t finish the game. McKinley won the game. We all took off for the field, I hung back because I couldn't move that fast. I started into the crowed and searched for Noah, but ran into Finn and Quinn.

"Congrats. Have you seen Noah?"I asked after I hugged him. Suddenly I was picked up from behind and spun around.

"Told you I was going to dedicated it to you."he whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Great Job Noah. I said as he pulled me off the ground so I was hanging there like a rag doll. I pulled back enough to look at him and his eyes were captivating. I leaned in to kiss him briefly but it didn't turn out that way. Next thing I knew I heard cheering and Noah groan as he pulled away and saw our audience. Everyone in Glee was there laughing and cheering. I blushed as Noah put me down and headed to the locker room with the rest of the guys.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry. I've had so much on my mind lately with school and family issues I just totally forgot about my story. Forgive me! I will update asap. Thank you all for reading!

Caden


End file.
